Shopping Spree
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Quick little bit dedicated to Starbright-708. Hope you enjoy.


**Hello alls! I got a review from Starbright-708 asking for a Sym-Bionic Titian fic and I have decided to answer her call! So, here's to you, keep on shining! It's short, I know, but sometimes the shortest things can be the sweetest.**

Lance died on the inside that day, the day Ilana convinced him to go back to the mall with her. Octus had given Ilana a credit card with infinite credit and Ilana was determined to go to every store at least once.

"Lance, hurry up! The mall closes in five hours!" Illana whined.

"Oh no, we're going to run out of time!" Lance replied sarcastically.

The sarcasm went right over Ilana's head and she pulled Lance along by the shirt. See, Lance's arms were filled with various bags and boxes from shopping.

"Hey, Ilana..." He said, pausing. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

Ilana smiled, then facepalmed.

"The food court! I forgot all about it, hurry let's go before it closes!"

Lance groaned and was pulled along to the food court. Ilana had him sit at a table while she walked up to the counter of a Panda Express and scanned the menu. Lance sighed and leaned his head back, grateful for the rest. He allowed the sounds and smells of the food court to circle him in a numb lull as he waited for Ilana to return with their lunch. He didn't have to wait long however.

"Here Lance, Orange Chicken double meat for you and Mu Goo Gai Pan for me. Yum!"

Lance brought his head foward and took a bite of his lunch. Ilana was using chopsticks and scarfing down her lunch like a pro.

"Woah jeez Ilana," Lance said setting down his fork. "Slow down. The mall's going to be open for a while."

Ilana paused mid bite.

"That's what you think, what if they close early? What if they run out of stuff? What if the Riftgate opens?"

She went back to scarfing her food, and was finished before Lance had time to eat half of his.

"Hurry up Lance!" She whined.

Lance, not wanting to deal with Ilana's whining any longer than nessecary, sighed and took his half eaten lunch over to the trash can.

"Alright, let's go do some more shopping." He said sarcastically.

Ilana beamed and began to drag him to more stores, some of which they had already been too. Finally, Ilana brought them to one store no sane man would dare set foot it.

_Victoria's Secret_.

Lance saw the sign and panicked.

"Oh no... No, no no no no no no! I am not going in there! No way!"

Ilana pouted.

"But Lance, Octus said you have to keep an eye on me, remember? How would you feel if someone tried to kidnap me while I was shopping?"

Lance stared at her.

"No, you can't pull that one on me. You'll be fine. There's only one entrance so if anyone tries that, I'll deck 'em as they leave."

Ilana looked at Lance with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster up. Lance stared back at her, yet he felt his will breaking under her gaze. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go, make it quick."

Ilana beamed and dragged Lance into the store. The employees all stared at Lance, as if he was the weirdest person they had ever seen. Ilana didn't seem to notice Lance's obvious discomfort, that or she ignored it as she looked at the brightly coloured underwear and make up and perfumes. Ilana picked an panty/bra set off a display and held it up to her body.

"Lance, what do you think?"

Lance, who had been staring at his shoes looked up and blushed. Ilana had picked the most risque combination imaginable. A red lacy bra with ribbons and black lacy panties.

"Uh... Ummm..." He stammered.

One of the employees looked his way and giggled.

"Go on hun. Tell your girl how sexy she looks."

Lance blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"Ilana..."

He took a deep breath and looked Ilana in the eyes.

"I think you're my sister, and this just got akward."

Ilana frowned and put the underwear back. They left the store with just a few perfumes and a set of eyeshadow. When they were out of range of the store however, Lance leaned over to Ilana to whisper in her ear.

"Besides... Green is a much better colour for you any way."


End file.
